1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottom-lighting-type backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used in electrical products in recent times due to the rapid progress of optical technology and semiconductor technology. Moreover, with the advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, personal digital assistants, and color televisions, and are gradually replacing the cathode ray tubes (CRTs) used in conventional displays. As a result, LCDs have become the most widely used display apparatus. An LCD includes the main elements of a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The backlight module provides a stable plane light source to the liquid crystal panel. Depending on the location of the light sources in the LCD, the backlight module can be referred to as a side-lighting-type backlight module or a bottom-lighting-type backlight module. In the side-lighting-type backlight module, the light sources are disposed at a side surface of a light guide plate, and the light is transmitted to the front for lighting the liquid crystal panel via the light guide plate. Side-lighting-type backlight modules are mostly used in small LCDs. In the bottom-lighting-type backlight module, the light sources are disposed on a bottom surface of a light guide plate, and the light is emitted from rear to front.
Modern electronic apparatuses are becoming increasingly lighter and thinner. Therefore, the thickness of the bottom-lighting-type backlight module has become an issue during design. There is a need to improve the lighting efficiency of the bottom-lighting-type backlight module and reduce the thickness thereof.